


The night the world shifted

by Envyskitty



Series: Lunar Fate [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Autumn, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Missed Connections, Original Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Prophecy, Rage, Self-Hatred, hints of Wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: This is in Sirius' pov telling of the night the Prophecy was revealed to the OotP.This ties in slightly with Lunar Fate, Sirius briefly mentions this night in Chapter four of Lunar Fate.You do not need to read Lunar Fate to read this.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Lunar Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662331
Kudos: 2
Collections: TDP Random Prompt Challenge March 2020





	The night the world shifted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. since there's no Marauder's era book this story is pretty much all AU. 
> 
> Written for TDP Random Prompt Day 12- word Autumn.   
> This is not beta'd.

Sirius bounced his leg as he shifted in his seat several times. He was at an Order meeting but couldn’t release the pent up anxiousness as he waited. Dumbledore had sent a Patronus to the flat announcing he had a grave announcement to make. So here he was with Remus by his side. Just last week he was on top of the world when James told them Lily was expecting. The thought of a mini James he could dote upon had filled him with so much elation. 

He almost kissed Remus when they got back to the flat after a few rounds of drinking. The moment passed though when Sirius had to run to the loo before vomiting on the floor. Remus had brought him a glass of water and a blanket before passing out in his own bed. They hadn’t spoken of the moment yet, Sirius was too nervous to bring it up. Instead, he kept his mind focused on the war and the baby, spending most of his time with James. 

He looked to James who had a stupid grin as he kept trying to rub Lily’s stomach. Each time she would laugh and swat his hand away saying it was too early for him to be such a sap. Sirius must be a sap as well as he had the urge to sit on the other side of her to coo at her stomach. He shook the thought from his head as he watched Dumbledore enter the large room. The old wizard was wearing such bright lavender robes, Sirius had to squint till his eyes adjusted. 

“Thank you all for joining me. I’m sorry to say what I’m about to reveal is less than pleasant,” he told them as he clasped his hands in front of him. “I was recently witness, to a prophecy, one that could change everything. However, it puts I believe two families at risk. Lily and Alice, I believe congratulations are in order on your pregnancies,” he paused for a moment at the cheers and congratulations that filled the room. 

“Yes, unfortunately, though this will put both of you and your spouses in Voldemort’s mind, as either of your babies could be the key to stopping him. Since you’ll be in grave danger I want to put both families in hiding tonight,” he told them solemnly. 

Sirius couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He stood with a shout as he turned to see his brother, James was his brother, holding his wife protectively. “This can’t be right! There has to be something else we can do?” Sirius shouted, into the chaos of the room. 

“This is the best course of action for the time being. It may change over time, we will all have to wait and plan. Please say your good-byes, then I’ll take you to your new homes,” Dumbledore answered before leaving the room, making no room for more protests or questions. 

Sirius found himself standing next to a distraught Lily within a blink, Remus on the other side of James, while Peter hovered in the back. “Nothing is going to happen to any of you or your babies. I won’t let it. We will stand together and beat this bastard,” Sirius growled with conviction as he looked over their gathered group before looking at Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Sirius brought his leather jacket in around himself trying to stave off the autumn chill. Remus walked beside him silently his muscles tense. They stayed silent, Sirius' eyes taking in the changing of the leaves. Autumn had always been his favorite season, the colors popping, the chill making wearing his favorite jacket comfortable. When they were at Hogwarts in autumn he would convince the others to have a bonfire on the edge on the grounds. Dancing around in the light of the fire, laughing and joking. He longed for those days now. 

With a sigh, Sirius unlocked the door to their flat leading them inside. He was at such a loss of what to do rage brimmed at the surface, but just below was self-hatred and hopelessness. His blood family was helping those who wanted to hurt the family he had created for himself. They believed in the blood purity bullshit they had tried to hammer into him. Even the curses they hexed him with couldn’t make him submit, couldn’t make him believe such stupid bigotry. 

A crash came suddenly from the kitchen interrupting his thoughts. Sirius turned, freezing in place as he watched the man he had a crush on since fifth year destroy everything around him. Remus ripped the dishes from the cabinet. Slamming them to the floor with such force a piece flew off knicking Sirius in the face. He couldn’t bring himself to react, so stunned by the pure destruction. Remus cussed so loudly and vividly, Sirius was surprised the neighbors weren’t shouting for them to shut up. 

When Remus started ripping the cupboards off the wall and threw them across the room, Sirius was able to move. He held up his hands, gingerly stepping forward, he took the man’s face between his soft hands. Sirius met Remus’ dark eyes, watching as they slowly filled with tears. 

“It’s not fair... he’s been so good to me...nothing can happen to them,” Remus choked out his voice thick with sorrow. 

“I know. We’ll protect them,” Sirius told him, his voice soft and consoling as he ran his fingers through the brown locks of the man he wanted to kiss desperately. 

Before Sirius could make a move, he watched the hardness set in Remus’ eyes. “Your bleeding,” Remus told him as his face twisted in self-disgust. 

Remus broke away from Sirius as he took in the scene around him. He shoved Sirius away as Sirius tried to tell him it was nothing, everything was repairable, including himself. Remus wouldn’t hear it as he stormed out of the flat, causing dread to fill Sirius’ stomach. 

He knew Remus would be away for at least a week, deeming himself too dangerous to be around anyone. Sirius knew this meant his friend would be sleeping on the cold street. He couldn't stand it but knew there was no way to convince him he was safe to be around. After cleaning and repairing everything Sirius curled up Remus’ bed wondering if he would ever be able to cure his friend of his self-hate. Sirius scoffed in the silence of the flat as he realized the irony of it all.


End file.
